crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kade "The Shy Guy" Berry
Basic Information Kade "the Shy Guy" Berry is a character made by ROBLOX user KirbyMorphs4MLPRP. He's a green Shy Guy with a very complicated backstory, as it's been changed many times throughout his creation. Kirb, his original name, originated from KirbyMorphs' nickname that his friends gave him, since he didn't want to be called Kirby (Despite being called that a lot from people who don't know him well). Backstory Kade Berry's parents were originally from the Mushroom Kingdom, working as minions for the evil King "Bowser" Koopa. They had been working in his basement on a secret airship that would have them leave the Mushroom World for good, since at the time, the Mushroom Kingdom's main residents, Toads, disliked Bowser and his minions and often fought them whenever they could. They soon landed on a planet known as Planet Mystic, and it seemed to be strikingly similar to the Mushroom World. The rulers there, Cloud Puff and Thunder Bolt, were happy to have Kade's parents live with them. They understood their story of how Bowser hated and bashed them more than any other minion, and soon enough, they became residents in Cloud and Thunder's castle. A few years later, Lerica (Kade's mother) and Frenico (Kade's father) soon had a child, and helped him grow up and learn all about the Mystic World with the help of it's rulers. However, a strange force known as The Darkness had crept up on the Mystic World, soon trying to take everything and everyone from it. Lerica and Frenico had recently met a Star Warrior, by the name of Kirby, who came to their planet before this, and he allowed them to use his starship to send Kade back to the Mushroom World for safety. This journey took 13 years, and Kade crash-landed in Bowser's Kingdom, becoming a minion for him for a year. Soon, a rift opened up between the Mushroom World and another, and a Special Ring fell through to Kade's world, and when he made contact to it, it gave him the abilities of Sonic the Hedgehog, as the ring had fell through the rift from when it opened. Two years later, Kade had seen a meteor crash into the Mushroom Kingdom, and it sent off a pulse of radiation that hit him. It reacted with the abilities in his body, causing him to change into a completely different creature altogether. It changed him into a Koopa Troopa with magical abilities, and he used them to travel back in time to prevent himself from doing this, as he was very scared. However, he fell off-course and landed in another timeline where the meteor never crashed, and soon made friends with his past self, not being able to be erased from existence. It was another year until a strange event happened to Kade and Kurson (His renamed Koopa Troopa self). A portal to another dimension opened before them while they were walking down the road, and they met a human by the name of Necro Zera, who came from the World of Creation, as he was their maker. Necro was a brilliant inventor, testing with space-time qualities in his inventions. He had talked to them on how a tragic event was going to happen to them sometime in the future, but he did not know when it would happen. Kade and Kurson said they were ready at any time, and Necro went back through the portal, leaving them to their lives. Afterwards KirbyMorphs has not made any recent updates to his lore whatsoever, but he may do something when he gets the chance. As for now, Kade and Kurson's adventures will be halted. To be continued in another time... Category:Characters